Stempel
by Flower Fairy 13
Summary: Fanfic buat acara okikagu fanfiction award #OKIFA01 Settingnya edo masa depan? silahkan baca dan tinggalkan review , makasih :3 eh, kalau ada typo harap dimaklumi ya ? ;D


Stempel

( Settingnya waktu shinsengumi udah kembali ke Edo, semua udah beres lah masalahnya :') Kagura sudah 19, sougo 23, lainnya konversikan sendiri yah :3 )/p

*Radio* Senam Radio Kabukichou #1... SIAAP!

"Ittekimasu.. Gin-chan'

"dan sekali lagi gin-chan yang tertidur di sofa terinjak kagura yang melompat ke alun-alun kabukichou untuk senam radio.

""Hwaaa, lagi-lagi aku berangkat kesiangan ! " kata kagura sambil berlari kencang di jalanan bahkan tanpa mengganti baju dan mencuci muka.

""BRUAKKK!"

Temee, siapa yang berani menabrak gadis cantik sang ratu kabukichou ini?!" kata kagura sambil berusaha berdiri dan berlari lagi.

"China, apa kau masih tidur? kau keluar dengan piyama dan berkata kau ratu kabukichou? " kata orang didepannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu berdiri.

Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini , jangan jangan...

"Temee kayoo Baka Sadist?!"

"Siapa yang baka sadist ha (-_-) , aku cuma seorang baik hati yang tertabrak kelinci betina yang ganas" kta sougo dengan wajah emangelic face nya

"Maksudmu kelinci betina yang ganas itu aku kah? sang ratu kabukichou ini? TEMEEE!" teriak kagura dengan marah sambil berusaha memukulnya

"Aku nggak pernah bilang kelinci itu kamu lo, jangan jangan merasa ya? cuma bilang sih, kalo merasa ya udah :p , yadeh yadeh kau ratu kabukichou, kalau kamu ratu kabukichou berati aku shogun kabukichou deh" Ejek Sougo yang sudah berganti wajah evil-faced-sougo

"Ah sudahlah, percuma ngomong sama sadist bodoh, senam radionya keburu abis nih!" kata kagura sambil berlari lagi.  
Namun, sougo ikut berlari mengikutinya dan tiba tiba sudah ada di sampingnya lagi.

"Hei china, jangan-jangan kau keluar sepagi ini dengan penapilan begitu cuma karena senam radio?"

"Memang kenapa, walau tanpa dandan aku sudah cantik kok, sama seperti mammy"

"Hmm.., yadeh aku ikutan senam radio juga, biar tubuhku sehat dan kuat"

"HAHAHAHAAA, sadist kau sudah mengalah? kita baru bertemu setelah 5 tahun dan kau udah mengalah? dan lagi, kau tadi bilang kau shogun kabukichou? dengan rambut panjang seperti itu? HAHAHA jangan bercanda sadist, kau lebih cocok menjadi sang sougo-hime of kabukichou.. hmm, ya.. ya aku bisa membayangkanmu dengan baju seperti yang dipakai soyo-chan, HUAHAHAH"

"Sang Hito-kiri Okita Sougo ini disebut sougo hime? wanita sekarang bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan aku , seperti yang diduga dari karakter bishounen paling populer di gintama HAHAHAHA"

"hei Jangan lupa, yang ratu adalah aku, berarti aku lebih cantik darimu... HAHAHAA "

"Kita beda kategori baka-china -_- , dan lagi, kenapa alun alun jadi jauh sekali ?!"

"HUAHAHAA itu karena kau terlal lama di luar edo baka-sadist"

"Hei china ! kau masih tidak sadar juga? kita sudah sejak tadi berlari mengelilingi luar alun-alun dan sekarang senam radionya sudah selesai , bahkan setelah lima tahun yang berubah hanya benjolan di tubuhmu yang makin besar saja , kabodohanmu tetap tak berubah, oops salah, sepertinya kebodohanmu semakin besar juga :p"

"Gyaaa, " kata kagura sambil berlari ke tengah alun alun dan menghancurkan beberapa patung di taman karena menjadi batu loncatannya"  
dan ternyata benar, senam radio sudah berakhir dan tinggal tersisa beberapa anak yang mengantre mendapat stempel di kuponnya. Okita yang mengikuti di belakangnya lalu berkata

"kau juga mengantri stempel china? jangan-jangan kau kutil-kagura? "

*BUAKKKK*

"Hei SADIISSSTT kau sudah membuatku terlambat ke senam radio lalu masih memukulku dengan sarung pedang?!"

"kukira kau kutil-kagura, habisnya, cuma badanmu yang dewasa, jiwamu masih 14 tahun kah?"

"Kata gin-chan saat paling bahagia adalah saat anak-anak, tidak salah kan kalau aku mempertahankan jiwa anak-anakku."

"Tidak mau mengantre stempel lagi china? sudah kosong antriannya" kata sougo sambil menunjuk ke paman yang bertugas menyetempel yang sedang memberesi radio.

"Pamaan, aku minta stempelnyaa"

"Kagura-chan, tumben hari ini terlambat? tapi sayangnya kau sangat terlambat kagura-chan, jadi kau tidak bisa mendapat stempelnya"

"pamaan, beri stempel gadis manis ini satuuu-saja " kata kagura dengan wajah sok manis.

"Kagura-chan, kalau kamu berkata begitu dengan memakai pakaian yang benar dan mencuci mukamu mungkin aku memberimu" kata si paman yang menangis sambil tertawa dan mengacungkan jempol.

"Ayolah paman, sekali ini saja " kagura sekali lagi sambil menunjukkan wajah sok manis , kali ini ditambah dengan mamajukan badannya, dan tanpa sengaja piyamanya menjadi sedikit tersingkap.

"Kagura-chan, sedikit sadar diri yaa, tubuhmu sudah bukan tubuh anak anak lagi, kalau begitu terus nanti paman*~~Mura-mura shimasu~~

"sebelum si paman menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah sarung pedang tiba-tiba terlempar ke dahinya. dan si paman pun jatuh pingsan.

"Aah, gomen, tanganku licin" kata sougo dengan wajah datarnya

"TEMEE, lagi lagi kau menggangguku! , sedikit lagi aku bisa mendapat stempelnya .

"Kau yang keterlaluan tauu, masa cuma untuk stempel kau menjual murah tubuhmu haa?!

"siapa, siapa yang murahan haaa?!" kata kagura lirih sambil melompat berusaha memukul

"Sini kuberi stempelku saja, aku juga punya kok.

"kagura yang melompat terhenti di udara, lalu turun perlahan"

"Kau yakin sadis? tumben kau baik begini? tidak ada syaratnya nih? "

"tentu saja ada dong, sebagai gantinya stempel punyaku juga ya"

"Oke"

Sougo lalu menyetempel kupon senam kagura lalu menyodorkan amplop coklat yang ada lubang kotak untuk menyetempelnya.

"Hei sadis, kenapa ini ada di amplop? "

"Sudahlah, kau udah janji kan?"

"Ya deh" kagura lalu menyetempelnya

"Tidak mau melihat isinya china?"

"Cuma kupon kan? , buat apa?"

"kau yakin? :D "

kagura lalu membukanya lalu melihat isinya

"Sadis, ini kan formulir pernikahan , KAU MENIPUKU YA?"

"eh tidak kok, aku kan cuma bilang stempel punyaku, kau aja yang salah pengertian "

"HEIII ini tidak sah tauuu, aku terpaksa menyetempelnya, jadi tidak sah kan?"

"kau mau mengingkari janji china? china yang kutau tidak akan ingkar janji "

"Bu...Bukannya aku ingin ingka janji, tapi ini hal yang berbeda "

Kagura tampak kebingungan lalu mulai menangis.

"Apakah kau tidak suka?"

"Bukannya tidak suka, uma ini semua terlalu cepat kan, sob..sob"

"Jadi , kau suka aku kan?"

"b..baka, kenapa tanya begitu?"

"Karena aku suka kamu"

kagura mendengarnya lalu pipinya memerah

"Ya sudahlah, kalau kau merasa ini terlalu cepat kita simpan saja dulu formulir ini ya? mungkin beberapa tahun lagi kau sudah tenang" kata sougo

"sadist..."

"jadi? kau menerimanya atau tidak?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja menikah denganku china"

"hum... aku tidak keberatan, tapi dapatkanlah restu gin-chan, pappy, dan ikutlah ke rakuyou meminta restu mammy ya?"

"iya"

"Jangan lupa siapkan pedang dan tubuhmu , aku tidak nanggung dengan respon gin-chan dan pappy"

"ah, oke" dan keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya

* * *

~~~Tamat~~~

Tolong saran dan kritiknya ya :'3 masih newbie nih, makasih ( T~T)


End file.
